Bound By Sin
by Duchessx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in love with a passion neither has ever known before. But after the I Do's, what happens when all the passion turns into pain, hurt, and even...abuse?
1. Chapter 1

"Your directions are on the board," said Snapes' drowning voice, "Now, please continue on your work."

He shot me a look of disgust then a smirk.

He then swept back to his desk to do who knows what.

I worked in silence for the rest of the class, not saying a word to anyone.

Even though Draco sat next to me during Potions, we didn't speak to each other at all.

Everyone would get suspicious if they saw us talking to each other.

But that did not stop Draco from "accidentally" rubbing my thighs from under the table, like he was doing now.

I sat bolt up right as his hand moved steadily up under my skirt.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Granger?" Snape said noticing everyone looking at me.

I vigorously shook my head.

"Ok, well stop dawdling, and get to work," he said in a low hiss.

"Yes, Sir."

I began my work. Draco resigned himself to rubbing my outer thighs throughout the class.

I really didn't mind, besides, this was the only contact we made during class.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and I hurried to pack up my things.

I rushed out of the classroom to the library.

I went to the back of the library.

I turned around and found Draco close behind me.

When we were mere feet apart he stopped.

"Draco, that was a dirty trick to play, ESPECIALLY in Snapes' class. We could have gotten caught," I said in a hushed whisper.

He just kept staring at me. He either didn't hear me or choose to ignore me.

I looked up at him and he had a hungry look on his face.

I knew that look, it meant: I want you.

My face flushed red, and I looked away.

"You know what?", he said inching towards me.

He said it so quietly, I could barely hear him.

"You look so incredibly sexy when you blush like that."

That made me go an even deeper shade of red.

I could hear him creeping closer to me.

Soon enough, I could feel him leaning against me and breathing heavily into my ear.

Then I felt his hand snaking up my stomach and unbuttoning my blouse.

I meant to say no, but he started kissing and sucking on my neck.

My shirt was halfway undone when I came to my senses.

"Draco, no we are in the middle of the library. What if Madame Pince walks by? Or some passerby?" I said in a loud whisper.

He sighed and looked up at me.

"Well you know, you are very much completely wrong about that," he said looking over his shoulder.

"We are actually in the back of the library, in a very secluded corner. So Madame Pince, nor any passerby's, will come," he said.

I looked up at him and he was smiling in a victorious kind of way.

"Smart ass," I said smiling playfully.

He shrugged and said, "I know", and he began kissing my neck again.

I knew I was probably making enough noise to alert not only the library, but also the whole castle.

I tried to get Draco to stop, but it was no use.

"Draco!" I said loudly.

"Hmm?'" he said against my neck.

"We have to stop, some people may be coming back from lunch. And whoever may wonder by may hear us. And we aren't exactly being that quiet are we?" I said, buttoning up my shirt.

He laughed loudly, "Well, I'm not making much noise. It's you everyone can hear 5 miles around."

"Whatever, smart ass." I said smiling.

He looked down and sighed.

"Fine I will control myself for you. But what you are doing is cruel, you know that right?"

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"But please know that I'll get you later, ok?" he said smiling.

"Yeah ok just warn me ok? But in the meantime, I'm starved. So you want to go to lunch with me?" I said while pulling him out of the corner.

"Umm no, I'm not very hungry. And besides if anyone, especially Potter and Weasley, saw us together, lets just say things wouldn't go over well. But it doesn't really matter, I have other things to do anyways," he said yawning widely.

He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled back before he could.

"What other things do you have to do?" I asked shortly.

He looked at me for like a minute, then smiled an amused smile.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be back later, I promise. It's really nothing. Just something I didn't do earlier," he said hurriedly.

"I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures. OK?", he said looking down at me with his eyebrows raised.

I sighed, "Fine, but hurry back."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, and this time I let him.

And before I could say anything more, he turned and walked away, shaking his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Draco was late for Care of Magical Creatures, 20 minutes late.

He had a whole hour and a half to do whatever he was doing.

Why would he need 20 extra minutes?

"Trust him, Hermione. He probably just overslept or didn't realize what time it was."

Yes, that had to be it.

But, I didn't have time to worry any further.

"HERMIONE! No, pay attention! Wood nymphs prefer cold not fire! You are shooting fire at them!", I heard Harry and Ron loudly whispering to me.

I looked down and I actually was shooting fire instead of ice at them.

The wood nymphs were running for their little lives.

"Oops, sorry guys. I got a bit preoccupied," I said hurriedly.

"Yeah, I've noticed that lately about you," said Harry in a worried voice.

When I didn't answer, he went on more determined.

"Hermione what's going on with you? You seem more and more withdrawn in everything you are doing. Ron and I are really worried. Go on, you know you can tell us anything."

"Hermione, we can help you if something is wrong. Just tell us and we will try and fix whatever it is," Ron said in the same worried voice.

"Guys," I said smiling, "everything is great with me. I swear. You know how I am, it's just I've been kinda busy lately. There just aren't enough hours in a day for me." I gave them a reassuring smile.

They gave me apprehensive looks.

"Are you sure, Hermione? I mean you never even talk to us much anymore. We wouldn't know what you have been up to. We only see you in classes," said Harry sounding distant.

"In the last 5 months, we haven't even spent more than an hour seeing you besides school. What has got you so busy?" said Ron in a more worried voice.

"You have changed, and not for the best." Harry said turning his head and avoiding my eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry for working my ass off trying to become Head Girl! I seem to have more responsibility this year than ever before, and I thought that my 2 best friends could understand that! I've got double that the pressures than either of you have this year! Please don't add on to it!" I said in a loud whisper.

"We just want to know that you're alright. It's like we don't even know you anymore," Ron said a little withdrawn.

I didn't answer, and that must have ended it.

We didn't say anything else to each other more than needed.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang across the grounds.

I hurried to gather my things, and I began to walk away.

"Hermione, wait!" I heard Harry and Ron yelling behind me.

I turned around and waited for them to catch up with me.

"Look, we are sorry to get you all mad and stuff. It's just that we miss you hanging around with us. Now its like we are kind of… I don't know broken up," Harry said not quite meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, we only want the best for you, that's all. And we want to be your best friends again." Ron said smiling down at me.

I sighed. How could I stay mad at these two guys?

"You 2 have always been my best friends and nothing in the world can change that. I'm sorry, too. It's just that the strain and stress from this year is going to kill me from this year alone. I hope you understand."

"Of course we do," they said together.

I laughed and so did they. "Ok well guys, I have to run. I have duty in a bit. And you two should studying. The exams are less than two months away," I said.

They looked slightly sickened by the news.

"OK" they said together.

I went to hug them, and they both gave me big hugs and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Bye then. I'll be seeing you later."

I smiled at them and turned away, and headed for my common room to drop off my things.

Draco wouldn't be there, but I would see him when I got back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.  
Later, when I got back to our common room, Draco was sitting on our couch.

I smiled and went over to him.

When I got over to him, I sat on his lap and said, "Hey, where have you been? Have you been sitting here since classes ended? Why weren't you at dinner?"

After I finished talking I waited for him to say something.

But he just sat there, with a stony expression on his face.

"Draco, what's the matter, baby?" I said a little worried.

He just continued to sit there.

After a few minutes I just leaned against him and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's going on?" I said, fighting tears.

He sighed, and said " Nothing is wrong, Hermione. Just...I have a lot on my mind tonight," he said looking over at the wall.

He sighed again, and lifted me off his lap.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." he walked up his staircase, slowly, and closed his door.

I was shaking slightly when I walked up to my room.

"What is going on," I thought.

I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes to think things through.

I don't know how long I stayed like that: seconds, minutes, maybe even hours.

But when I opened my eyes...I gasped.

My room was filled with vases of white flowers.

They were everywhere: on my dresses, nightstand, and desk.

Then, propped against a vase on my desk, a milky white envelope.

I got up slowly to go over to my desk and open it.

When I picked it up, it said "To Hermione, the love in my life."

I looked at those words for a couple of minutes, then I slit the letter open. It said:   
Hermione,  
I really don't know how to start this letter, I'm not really good at things like this. But I'll try. Hermione, I love everything about you. Your smile, your laughter, your face, your intelligence. Everything about you is perfect… and being with you makes me happy. And I want to make you happy for the rest of your life. I want to be with you for everything you go through, great or terrible. Hermione... will you marry me and be my wife for the rest of our lives? No matter your answer, I will be waiting for you on my balcony. If I see you wearing the ring, then I will know. –Draco.

I read the letter over for I don't know how many times.

Then I looked into the envelope to get my ring...but it wasn't there. "Where is the ring?" I thought out loud.

I stared at the last sentence confused.

Then I heard something lightly placed on my desk.

I looked down and saw a black ring box.

My hands were shaking as I picked it up, and opened it.

"This cannot be happening." kept running through my head.

When I opened the box, I almost dropped it.

I looked and it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

When I slipped it onto my finger, it molded to just fit me.

Tears were threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them.

Instead, I crossed our bathroom, and walked into his room.

I saw him standing on the balcony, and stood still.

After a couple of moments, I walked out onto the balcony with him.

When I got there, I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

He didn't turn around, but he took my left hand and felt for the ring. When his fingers ran over it, he turned around and kissed me deeply.

When he pulled away, he smiled and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier. It's the only way I could think of to get you to your room."

"It's ok Draco," I said laughing. "I love you and that is all that matter right now."

Draco started laughing, and he took my hand.

"Well, I love you, too. You want to find out how much?" he said smiling widely.

"Oh, I really don't think I have a choice, do I?" I said.

"Well, I guess you are about to find out. Come on, lets finish what we started in the library," he said pulling me toward the bed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. He did say he was going to get me later, but not like this.

"Wait, I have to take a shower first," I said pulling away from him.

"Hmm, that is actually a great idea, why don't I join you?" Draco said.

I thought about objecting, but I heard myself say, "Fine, but wait to come in for a few minutes. I don't like undressing in front of you," I said blushing.

"Why? I already know what you look like under all those clothes anyway," he said after groaning.

"I know it's just..." I started, but Draco cut me off.

"Ok, just hurry up. I, nor my lower half, can't wait more than 3 minutes," he said throwing his shirt to the side.

I smiled and walked into the bathroom. This was going to be a night to remember, I am sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up late the next the next afternoon, around 4 p.m.

It felt like I was waking up from like a perfect dream.

I opened my eyes and looked at the sleeping figure beside me.

Draco was still asleep, but he looked peaceful so I didn't wake him.

His shoulder length hair was all over his pillow and was messy.

My bed sheet was pulled half up hid body, and I noticed that he wasn't as pale as I remembered.

I pushed his hair away from his face and smiled.

Then I leaned in and kissed him.

He didn't kiss me back for a couple of seconds, but he came around and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He pulled back, looked at me and said, "That's the perfect way to start everyday."

I smiled and got up. "Where are you going?' Draco said while yawning.

"I'll be back. I have to get a shower if I plan on walking down the hall without everyone noticing I smell like you."

"And what exactly is wrong with the way I smell?"

"Nothing, its just don't you think people might get suspicious if I walk around with your scent all over my body."

"Well maybe some people will be reasonable and think you smell like me because we share a living space," he said, trying to hide a smile.

"Well how about this: I don't want to walk around smelling like a guy. Is that a good enough excuse for you?"

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer. I knew he was thinking about letting me go, so I just stood there, waiting.

"Alright, but be in the common room an hour and a half, at 5:30, ok?" he said, his eyes scanning mine.

I bent down and kissed him, and then I said, "Ok, I'll be there."

When I was walking away, I thought to myself, "But I may not be there on time."

One hour and forty-five minutes later, I was standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what I was going to wear.

"Maybe I should wear... no, to small," I said for the umpteenth time.

All of my clothes had gotten slightly smaller over the weeks, but it was nothing to worry about. I would just have to buy some more later.

I finally decided on some blue jean hip-huggers (I don't think they were like that when I bought them) and a sky-blue long sleeved shirt.

When I had gotten dressed, I pulled a brush through my hair.

It was no longer bushy and unmanageable. It fell down my back in long ringlets, much to my pleasure.

When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow, I look great," I thought to myself.

Smiling, I put on my shoes and ran down the staircase to the common room.

When I got there, I saw Draco sitting on the floor staring at the ceiling.

I went over and stood in front of him and waited for him to notice me.

When he noticed I was standing there, I saw his eyes travel from my own down to my hips and back up again, slowly.

Then he looked around me at our clock on the wall. "Hermione, what time did I ask you to meet me here?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "5:30". I looked at the watch on my arm and it said 6:12 p.m. "Ooh, I'm really late." I thought to myself.

"Yeah, you really are," I could tell he was only half joking. He lived for punctuality, something I never was.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down.

I looked back up and I saw his face had relaxed. "It's ok. You look great." I saw him smile, and that made me relax.

"Thanks, and just so you know, you can't rush perfection," I said jokingly.

He stood up, and looked my body down again. "Yeah, I guess you were worth the wait," he said laughing.

"Well, you don't look half bad," I said, returning his good humor.

I stepped back and looked at him. He was wearing black jeans and a black pullover. Under the pull over he was wearing a hunter-green shirt.

His hair was down and fell over his face in white-blonde layers. And (as always) he had managed to part it perfectly down the middle.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "What?" he said with a small smirk. 'Well...you are just so...vain," I said between laughs.

He laughed, too. "I just don't want to go around this place looking like crap."

"I walked back over to him and let him wrap his arms around my waist and I did the same for him. "Oh yeah, because a Malfoy must all look his or her best at all times," I said laughing.

"Of course, and I must say that you are doing a great job on looking your best, as a future Malfoy," he said smiling.

I tipped myself up and kiss him. "Thank you," I said. Then I remembered...

"Oh yeah, why did you want me down here at an "exact time"?" I asked, walking around him and sitting on an armchair.

He sat down on the floor next to my legs. "Because, I wanted to talk to you," he said nonchalantly.

"Ok, what about?"

"Well...Hermione, since we are engaged now, I thought we should start telling people...about us," he said, then he looked at me questionably. He was waiting for me to answer, but I knew he had already decided.

That's when I realised that I would have to tell Harry and Ron.

I guess it showed on my face, because Draco pulled me out of the chair and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and said softly "Don't worry, they'll understand about us. It'll be ok."

"But, what if they don't understand, and just don't accept this?" I said softly. I couldn't even begin to think about what I would do if they didn't accept us, and abandon me. How could I live without my best friends?

"Hermione, listen to me," Draco said, making me look at him, "I know that Potter will stick by you through just about anything that happens, but...Weasley I'm not so sure about him. I can tell by the way he looks at you sometimes that he still loves you."

I knew he was right, no matter how much I would try and deny it.

Ron would probably have a heart attack when he found out, and then he would try and kill Draco.

For a second, I even considered not telling him. But I had to, no matter what I thought he might do.

But how would I break the news to them? They would probably kill me for not telling them sooner, or they would kill me for telling them at all.

"You want some time to think this over?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Yes, thanks for understanding. Where are you going to go?" I said, getting up and walking towards the staircase.

He walked in front of me and said, "I think I'm going to break the news to the Slytherins, Blaise first. So I have to go and find him."

"Ok, I'm going to go upstairs and try to do some homework and some thinking. I'll see you later. I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too. If you need me, I'm here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

I sent an owl to both boys at 7 am, and I walked to the owlery, where I told them to meet me.

When I got there I had nothing to do to occupy myself.

And without anything to keep me busy, I began to think, which is the last thing I wanted to do.

I knew Harry would take the news better than Ron would. He would probably understand, too.

Ron would be heartbroken, and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

But, I had to let them know, and I had to follow my heart.

If they really were my best friends, they would support me, or at least I hoped they would.

All too soon (or maybe it had been hours) I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw them. I breathed out and thought to myself, "It's now or never."

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry we are late, but...we were...umm weak with hunger?" Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"No, it's ok, Harry." I walked over and gave them both hugs. "How are you guys?"

Harry and Ron weren't fooled, "Come on, Hermione, you really didn't make us come all the way up here just to here about us did you?" Ron said.

"Yeah, you write you have 'urgent important news' and you want to know how we are?" Harry said, smiling. "Come on what's the news?"

"Well...umm...O.K. Well, you guys..." I cleared my throat and went on, "Well...I'm...getting married," I said softly.

I looked up and saw both of them looking at me in disbelief. We sat there in silence for what dragged on forever.

I knew what was going through each guy's mind. For Harry, it would be confusion. He would probably ask why I didn't tell him about this guy I was planning to marry. For Ron, it would definitely be hurt and betrayal. I knew he had always loved me, and that made me feel even more apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Hermione," Harry said, "Do you really call getting married nothing serious? Why didn't you tell me about this...guy. Whoever he is, you couldn't even tell your best friend?"

I could hear the mass amount of hurt in his voice, and a lot of confusion. He knew I always told him everything, and he was wondering why I didn't tell him this now.

I walked over and sat down between him and Ron. "I don't know Harry. I just didn't know how to explain it. So I made excuses..."

"You didn't have to so that. I would have understood," Harry said softly.

I realised Ron hadn't said anything, and I thought, "He will have a lot to say when I tell him who I am engaged to."

"I didn't think you guys would approve of the guy," I said in a hushed voise.

Rons' head shot up, and I looked down at the floor. I had a feeling he was beginning to put two and two together.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Harry whispered in my ear. He didn't want Ron to hear, and I understood. "2½ years," I whispered back. He sighed and shook his head.

"Who is this guy, Hermione?" Ron bellowed out suddenly.

"He's a Slytherin, but that doesn't make any difference," I said even more softly. I knew it didn't, because ever since Lord Voldemort was killed, the Slytherins had been less horrible.

"No, it doesn't. But what is his name?" Ron asked. I would have bet anything that he already knew. I could see it in the coldness that was now in his eyes.

When I didn't answer, He got up and stood in front of me. "Let me see your ring Hermione," he demanded softly.

"Why?" I said looking up at him.

"I just want to take a look at it, no reason," he said coldly. I looked him hard in the eyes and stuck out my left hand. He turned my hand around and started looking carefully at it. Harry got up and started looking at it, too.

"Nice ring." Harry said trying to ease the tension in the room. "Thank you," I said giving him a small smile.

"So, Hermione," Ron blurted out suddenly, "Are you going to tell Harry who got you this 'very nice' ring or are you going to keep stringing him along? I think I already have a clue about who it is, anyway."

"What are you talking about, Ron? How could you possibly know?" Harry said. A chill ran down my spine, but I ignored it.

"Harry, read between the lines for once in your life. Why has she spent so much time alone and in her rooms for the past couple of months? Why would she be studying and her grades are getting worst? Who is she always sneaking looks at in classes? Who hasn't been there taunting us at every turn and who is locked up all the time in the same living space as her? Harry, she has been lying to us and now she is getting married to..."

"Malfoy." Harry said almost inaudibly.

Harry backed up against the wall and slid down it, as Ron sank to his knees in front of me.

"No, Hermione. Say we are wrong. Say it isn't true, that we have come to the wrong conclusions." Ron pleaded to me.

I knelt in front of him, and hugged him closely as I began to cry.

After a few minutes, I pulled back and looked into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Ron, but I'm getting married...to Draco Malfoy." I said softly.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" He was saying as he rose and stood up. With each word he got louder until he was screaming. "How could you do this to me? Hermione, I love you, and you went and pulled this? WHY?" He yelled at me as he backed towards the staircase.

"Because, Ron,...I love him." I said softly and looked him directly in his eyes.

"No, you don't mean that. He is going to break your heart, Hermione." he said softly and ran out of the door. I collapsed to the floor and started crying.

Harry came over and picked me up of the floor and dried my eyes. He asked me, "What did you expect him to do?"

"Exactly what he just said and did to me, Harry." I said shortly.

He looked at me and shook his head. "I have to go. I told Ginny I would meet her. You haven't talked to her yet, have you?"

I shook my head. I would tell her tomorrow, if Ron didn't get to her first.

He gave me a long hug and kissed my cheek. "Congratulations, Hermione," He said as he was going to the door, "On getting engaged, but not for breaking Rons' heart."


End file.
